Am I Strong Revised
by Lustfully Forbidden
Summary: Part two of the "Am I" Series newly revised and edited.


Disclaimers

1. I do not own Star Trek Voyager. Paramount does unfortunately; where's a corporate takeover when you need one... {Insert wicked smirk}.

2. Thank you to Janet's Star Trek Voyager site for having the information about star dates and the list of voyager episodes.

3. Thank you to Gizzmogeek for suggesting the idea. Otherwise Seven's "Am I Strong" wouldn't have been written.

4. This short story is Seven's response to B'Elanna's poem "Am I weak". I incorporated it with in this story.

5. Hope my fans like it.

Star date 51436.1 {before Drone};

"Regeneration cycle complete", the emotionless voice of the computer is the only thing that greeted Seven. Seven took a deep breath and just stood there taking in the quiet of cargo bay 2 and how alone it felt. When she heard the sound of the transporter using her alcove for leverage she flipped over the work station and took cover. She peaked around the workstation and saw a data pad on the base of her alcove. Seven scans the cargo bay and to her scans she is still alone. In all her years with the Borg this was the first time she was unnerved. Taking tentative steps she made it to the data pad and heard a gentle voice say; "Am I Weak?

When I saw you for the first time it took my breath away; I thought I was showing weakness. I expressed anger towards you for no reason except that I thought of myself as weak. You make my breath leave my lungs and my hearts to skip a beat; am I weak? Each time you enter engineering you walk in and have perfection in all that you do. You point out my mistakes that slightly irritate me because I would not have made them if you would not have walked in. I get irritated by you because by my thinking of you all the time...you effect my work because I cannot concentrate, my sleep because you are in my dreams, my appetite because you sit alone and I stare at you wondering what you are thinking about. Do I have an effect on you like you affect me?

I could swear that during one of our tirades your eyes revealed an emotion that I couldn't place. Was it love or something else? I wish I was strong enough to tell this to your face instead to an empty data pad. I wonder what your reaction would be; would you be happy to know that you are not alone. Would you be disappointed to have a Halfling like me or surprised that I do care for you. Who would have thought that after weeks..."Computer erase weeks and put in months"? After months of arguing and what seems like every alien race attacking us that I am doing something weak by leaving myself open like this. I want to know your answer to this my final question. Am I weak for wanting you..."Computer erase wanting and put in loving"? I always love Seven in secret like I do. Please do not respond to this in public only in private. Not because I am ashamed, but because if you reject me. I would like to be in my quarters where I can cry in peace.

Computer transport data pad to the base of the alcoves in Cargo Bay 2.  
Security code Torres beta pi".

In her human eye Seven had a lone tear in the corner. She reached up and touched it before her Nano probes dried it. Now Seven wonders how she could do something nice for Lieutenant Torres. In all their times of fighting Seven was always wondering what would the Lieutenant do if she was kissed, With a slight smirk Seven made her way to the Lieutenant's quarters.

B`Elanna was just getting ready to start her shift when she hears her door open. Torres wonders for a moment on who could bypass her security codes when she feels arms move around her waist. Being the warrior that she is, her sense of smell tells her that it is Seven of Nine. Steeling herself from relaxing into the embrace B`Elanna remains stiff when she gets turned around and Seven's lips touch hers in a fleeting kiss. Seven steps back and says; "How can I reject you; when I feel the same way"? Seven walks out of the Lieutenant's quarters leaving a stunned B`Elanna.

B`Elanna just smiles because no other words are needed to be said; at least she hoped no other words are needed to be said. For the first time Seven makes B'Elanna speechless and she likes the sensation. Now if there was a way to make "Her Borg" speechless.


End file.
